The present disclosure relates to a self-luminous display device, a control method of a self-luminous display device, and a computer program.
Liquid crystal display devices using liquid crystals and plasma display devices using plasma have been implemented as thin display devices with a flat plane.
A liquid crystal display device is a display device including a backlight which displays images by changing an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules by the application of a voltage, and by allowing light to pass from the backlight and shielding the light. Further, a plasma display device is a display device which displays images by having a plasma state by applying a voltage to a gas enclosed within a substrate, and by making ultraviolet light, which is generated by energy occurring at the time when returning to an original state from the plasma state, visible light by irradiating on a fluorescent body.
On the other hand, development has been progressing in recent years for self-luminous type display devices using organic EL (electro luminescence) elements which emit light by the elements themselves when a voltage is applied. An organic EL element changes from a ground state to an excited state when energy is received by electrodes, and discharges the energy of a difference when returning from the excited state to the ground state. An organic EL display device is a display device which displays images by using the light discharged by these organic EL elements.
A self-luminous type display device is different to a liquid crystal display device in which a backlight is necessary, and since is it not necessary to have a backlight in order for elements to emit light by themselves, a self-luminous type display device is capable of having a thin configuration when compared to that of a liquid crystal display device. Further, since moving image characteristics, viewing angle characteristics, color reproductively and the like are superior when compared to those of a liquid crystal display device, self-luminous type display devices using organic EL elements have been receiving attention as next generation thin display devices with a flat plane.
Since a self-luminous type display device emits light by the elements themselves, deterioration of the light emitting elements occurs when continuing to emit light. Also, the light emitting elements have deterioration characteristics which are different for each of red, green and blue, which are the three primary colors. Therefore, an emission balance of the three colors of red, green and blue will collapse due to the deterioration of the emitting elements, and as a result, a color temperature of the image will be displayed on the screen different from that which is desired. Such a phenomenon is generally called an image persistence phenomenon. Accordingly, technology is disclosed in JP 2008-143130A which calculates a light emission time from a video signal, acquires a luminance of the light emitting elements from the calculated light emission time, and performs a correction of image persistence based on information of the acquired luminance.